Destiny
by Reckhap
Summary: Collab fic dengan Ami de Aeterna. Di persembahkan kepada Jeanne-jaques San. Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan...


Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di **Bleach** adalah milik **Tite Kubo**

Pairing's : GrimmIchi, slight RenByaku & AizenIchi

Cerita collab ini hasil gabungan antara pikiran Aq dengan **Ami de Aeterna**.

Dipersembahkan untuk **Jeanne-jaques San**, agar bisa cepat kembali dari Hiatusnya.

Di buat genre **shounen-ai** dan main-characters **GrimmIchi**, karena Jeanne menyukai pair dan genre ini. Mungkin adegan GrimmIchi-nya disini hampir tidak ada. Dan mohon di maklumi jika cerita ini 'sangat aneh'.

.

.

Ichigo menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sepasang matanya yang mengelam tanpa sinar. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia tetap begitu. Diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Renji yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Sampai kapan pemuda berambut jingga di depannya ini diam seperti orang bisu?

"Ichigo," panggil Renji dengan suara pelan. Tapi tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu.

Renji menghembuskan napasnya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung harus melakukan apa agar pemuda di depannya itu bersuara.

_Grek!_

Renji menoleh begitu Ichigo berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya. "Ichigo?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian, Renji..." ucap Ichigo akhirnya. Meski agak kaget, Renji akhirnya memenuhi permintaan pemuda berambut jingga itu. Sambil mengangguk ia berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Ichigo.

_Klap!_Bunyi pintu tertutup dari luar. Setelah memastikan pemuda berambut merah itu telah pergi dari rumahnya, Ichigo berjalan menuju ke lantai dua kamarnya. Menapaki satu per satu tangga dengan wajah tertunduk dan berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Di putarnya kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji menatap pemuda berambut hitam di depannya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa hari itu." Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, Renji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byakuya.

"Ada solusi?"

Byakuya menggeleng. Dan itu membuat Renji kembali menghembuskan napasnya.

"Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk melupakan pemuda itu," ujar Byakuya.

"Perlu waktu ya..." Renji mengulang perkataan Byakuya. "Mungkin sama seperti keadaanmu dulu yang berusaha untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Aizen..."

Byakuya terdiam. Sesuatu di dalam sana berdenyut begitu mendengar nama 'orang' itu. Aizen.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Renji tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menyamakan keadaan Ichigo sekarang dengan keadaanku dulu?"

"Aku bilang tadi 'mungkin', kan?"

"Jangan mencoba berkelit lagi, Renji..."

Renji tertawa. Kemudian meraih pemuda di depannya itu ke dalam pelukan. "Maaf..." ucapnya.

Byakuya terdiam, mengangguk sekilas kemudian menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Keadaanku dan Ichigo itu berbeda. Aku dulu di permainkan oleh 'orang' itu." Byakuya berhenti sejenak. "Karena itu, aku berusaha melupakannya. Dan itu berhasil." Kembali Byakuya berhenti sejenak. "Sedangkan keadaan Ichigo itu…"

"Lebih tragis dari keadaanmu," potong Renji cepat.

"Ya." Byakuya membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Karena pemuda yang di cintainya itu telah pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi di sampingnya…"

Hening. Akhirnya obrolan di antara keduanya selesai sampai disitu. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Karena jika selanjutnya obrolan itu di bicarakan, yang ada hanya kesedihan. Rasa kasihan terhadap kondisi Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo, pemuda yang dulunya selalu terlihat semangat itu sekarang berubah drastis. Disebabkan karena orang yang dicintainya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

Sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada sinar kehidupan yang terpancar di matanya.

Masih membekas di pikirannya sosok terakhir yang di lihatnya di hari terakhir itu. Senyuman tipis di bibir pemuda itu. Dan juga ciuman terakhir yang di berikan pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar air mata Ichigo mengalir keluar. Di perjamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Di angkat lengan kanannya dan menutup kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

Pantas saja hari terakhir dia melihat Grimmjow itu perasaannya tidak enak. Begitu pemuda berambut biru muda itu pamit pergi dari rumahnya perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Perasaan tidak enak itu diikuti dengan sebuah SMS yang masuk di ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Grimmjow yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sampai saat ini Ichigo masih menyimpan isi SMS yang dikirimkan Grimmjow itu. Di hari terakhir dia bertemu Grimmjow itu!

Ichigo mengangkat lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Diulurkan tangannya ke sebuah meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sejenak diperhatikan layar ponselnya. Kemudian jarinya memencet tombol untuk mencari sesuatu. Begitu sesuatu yang di carinya ketemu, sepasang matanya membaca isi teks di ponselnya itu.

_Jika suatu saat kamu merasa ingin menangis, hubungi aku. Aku tidak berjanji akan membuatmu tertawa, tapi aku akan menangis bersamamu._

_Jika suatu saat kamu merasa tidak ingin mendengarkan siapapun, hubungi aku. Aku berjanji akan diam menemanimu._

_Jika suatu saat kamu merasa ingin berlari, hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu berhenti, tapi aku akan berlari bersamamu._

_Tapi… jika suatu saat kamu menghubungiku namun tidak ada jawaban dariku, segeralah datang untuk melihatku. Karena mungkin saat itu, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini dan tidak bisa temani kamu lagi. Walaupun ini cuma kalimat, tapi suatu saat juga pasti akan terjadi padaku…_

Sebaris kalimat terakhir akhirnya meruntuhkan semuanya. Air mata Ichigo jatuh tanpa bisa di tahannya lagi.

'_Walaupun ini cuma kalimat, tapi suatu saat juga pasti akan terjadi padaku…'_

"Kenapa…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. "KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI SECEPAT ITU GRIMMJOW!"

Emosi itu meledak keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya. Hanya dengan ini. Hanya dengan meluapkan emosinya melalui tangisan. Setelah itu, ia akan jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

Langkah kaki berat menapaki satu per satu tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu kamar, orang itu berhenti. Memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk. Sepasang mata itu langsung tertuju lurus pada pemuda berambut jingga yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Aizen…" tanya Ichigo dengan suara parau tanpa menoleh. Kedatangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah bisa di prediksinya.

"Menghiburmu," jawab Aizen sambil tersenyum. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Ichigo dan mengelus-elusnya. "Kau habis menangis lagi?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tapi dengan melihat bekas air mata di wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu sudah jelas bahwa ia menangis. Masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Aizen merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mendekati Ichigo lebih dekat.

"Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau ku hibur dengan 'cara itu', hm?"

Ichigo diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Diam berarti 'ya'…" kata Aizen. Kemudian mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing baju Ichigo.

.

.

_**The end**_

.

.

Jean, semoga kamu suka cerita ini ^_^

Cepatlah kembali dari Hiatus karena Aq dan Ami mengharapkan hal itu. Cerita ini 'sangat aneh' kan? Tolong di maklumi, karena kami biasanya menjadi pembaca, bukannya author.


End file.
